Lost in Time
by hina-uzu
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire du même nom. Hibari se retrouve dans le futur et voit comment tout a changé.


Voici une traduction de l'histoire de **231368535 **(oui c'est un pseudo XD) dont le titre est **LOST IN TIME.**

Crédit: l'histoire originale ainsi que les personnages appartiennent a Amano Akira. Le scenario apartient a 231368535**. **La traduction est de moi.

Pairing : D18 TYL. Parce qu'il est mon couple preféré avec le 8059. :3

Rating: K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait été dupé. _Dupé!_

Le bébé lui avait promis qu'il se battrait contre lui, ce dont il se languissait, mais là il ne se trouvait aucunement sur un terrain de bataille. II se trouvait plutôt dans une misérable fête remplie d'herbivores.

Leurs odeurs empuantaient la piéce.

Hibari, qui detestait la foule, à bout, décida de "purifier" le quartier de Namimori qu'ils occupaient, en battant à mord tout ces stupides Hommes.

C'était un glorieux moment. Meme le bébé se joignit à la bataille, bien que ce ne fut que pour un court instant. Les rejoignit plus tard Lambo, un gamin agaçant vétu d'un costume de vache. Avant que le brun ne le remarque il avait déja été englouti par le bazooka des dix ans de l'enfant qui avait fait une mauvaise chute et se retrouvait dans le futur, dix années plus tard.

Il atterit dans une pièce étrange, mais qui lui semblait curieusement familière. L'atmosphère sereine qu'il ressentait constrastait fortement avec le chaos qu'il avait

provoqué il y avait à peine quelques minutes, alors qu'il était encore dans le present.

La chambre lui faisait penser à l'Italie. Que ce soit l'affiche postée au dessus du lit à ballequin ou le simple mobilier rustique qui décorait la piéce, tout ici lui paraissait familier. Après avoir erré dans la salle, avoir examiné tous les coins et recoins, il vint à la conclusion que tout était comme il voulait que ce soit. Cette chambre, elle était parfaitement comme il l'aurait imaginé si il avait dû la decorer ou y habiter; même le mobilier était à son gout. Il pensa alors qu'il s'agissait de la chambre qu'il occuperait dans le futur lorsqu'il voyagerait en Italie. C'était agreable, mais il préferait encore sa maison traditionnelle de style japonais.

oOo

Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge derangeait le silence qui s'était installé dans la piéce. Meme s'il songeait qu'il se trouvait dans sa future chambre en Italie, il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le cas; de plus, il ne connaissait ni sa situation actuelle ni si il était en securité ici, mais il jugea qu'il serait mieux de rester sur place jusqu'à ce que les cinq minutes du bazooka soient passées. Bien qu'il supposait se situer dans le siége italien Vongola, il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller.

Ce n'était seulement que cinq minutes après tout.

Hibari s'assit alors sur les couvertures qui recouvraient souplement le lit. C'était doux et confortable, comme il aimait. Regardant encore une fois autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait de nombreux petits aspects qui lui faisaient clairement

ressentir que cette chambre était comme une deuxième maison pour lui. (Rien ne pouvait remplacait Namimori)

Son propre parfum remplissait l'air, prouvant qu'il avait été present dans cette piéce pendant un long moment. Sur le bureau, des papiers etaient éparspillés. Cette chambre lui rappelait incontestablement sa personne. Pourtant, dans le même temps, comment pouvait-il y avoir des fleurs fraîches dans le coin de la chambre, lui qui adorait la sobriéte, et surtout comment son dressing pouvait-il contenir d'autres couleurs que le noir qui n'était pourtant que la seule couleur qu'il acceptait de porter. Tout cela etaient en contradiction avec sa personnalité. En aucun cas, il vivrait dans un endroit qui degageait une telle chaleur comme cela.

Alors que lui detestait la saleté, cette chambre était en désordre avec de nombreux objets jonchants le sol - bien que c'était plus propre que la chambre à Sawada Tsunayoshi, c'était beaucoup trop salissant pour son goût-. Ca n'était definitivement pas lui. Pourtant c'était comme si son futur lui avait accepté le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas resté loin de cette endroit.

En regardant de plus près, le gardien des nuages découvrit avec horreur que son courrier avait été envoyé ici. Normalement le courrier aurait dû lui être envoyé chez lui, là où il habitait vraiment: au Japon, à Namimori. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'adresse qui était inscrite sur le courrier (son adresse) mais une chose était sûre, il ne se trouvait pas dans le manoir Vongola, comme il le pensait. Les Omnivore ne lui auraient pas envoyé une lettre lui demandant de venir au siège si il s'y trouvait déja.

Alors, où pouvait-il être ? Il jeta un oeil a l'horloge. Quatre minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il devrait retourner dans le passé à tout moment. Il ne voulait pas savoir même si il ne risquait rien dehors.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux de cette nouvelle révélation, mais il ne voulait pas se préoccuper d'une chose qui ne le concernait pour l'instant, pas.

Il ne ressentit pas de la tristesse mais plutôt de la déception. Déçu du fait qu'en grandissant il s'était attaché à quelque chose de si etranger à son pays. Pourtant, en même temps, il se sentait fier et optimiste en pensant qu'il serait capable de ressentir de telles attaches, dans un avenir proche.

Hibari ne savait pas si il pourrait revivre cette expérience. Pourtant, il se sentit honteux de ressentir un tel souhait. Son orgueil ne supportait de voir qu'il aspirait à un avenir comme celui-ci, mais son cœur lui, contestait.

oOo

Il se leva. Tout en regardant le plafond, il sortit ses tonfas de la poche interieure de son indispensable veste qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il se sentit un peu mieux. Il n'avait plus pensé comme ca depuis un long moment. Il se sentait bien.

A force de cogiter, il arriva enfin à une décision. Il n'était pas stupide, Hibari savait pertinemment que son futur n'était pas aussi plaisant. Donc, il devait faire confiance au jugement de son lui furtur.

Quelques secondes passérent et Hibari se trouva heureux d'être à nouveau entouré par la magie du bazooka encore une fois.

Aprés tout, il avait encore des gens à mordre à mort.

oOoOoOoOo

"Kyoya, Buen Compl- Ah ! Tu es encore rempli de sang. Et en plus, tu viens de prendre un bain. Dino soupira d'exaspération. Dans ses mains, il portait une fleur violette qu'il deposa dans un vase, auprés d'autres fleurs. Il retourna a la salle de bain prendre une serviette et commenca à frotter la tête de son amant pour sécher ses cheveux.

- On dirait que tu viens de passer un agréable moment. Reprit-il en continuant de lui frictionner les cheveux. L'expression sauvage que le brun arborait ne devait definitvement pas avoir de lien avec la douche qu'il venait juste de prendre.

"Ouais ... un peu. J'ai revu d'anciennes connaissances. Lui répondit-il vaguement.

- Tout de suite, en cinq minutes ? Comment ca ? * Connaissant la façon dont l'homme qu'il aimait se reunissait avec les gens, il frissonna. Le sang qu'il portait sur lui lui prouvait que la reunion devait vraiment avoir été effrayante.

Kyoya sourit et décida de changer de sujet. Il était desormais en face de son ancien tuteur.

"Bucking Horse, où allons-nous ce soir? "

- Mi amor, où tu veux. Sourit-il tendrement, ayant remarqué le changement de sujet.**

- Restons simplement à la maison. Battons nous.

- Ah! En quelque sorte, je savais que tu dirais ça. Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Dino mis la serviette de côté et saisit doucement le visage de son amant entre ses mains. Ces yeux gris aciers le regardaient avec un telle intensité qu'il en frissonna.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave si..." Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une déclaration.

- Ca va. Descendons dans la cour pour se battre. Le coupa-t-il.

Ils marchérent tout les deux, côte à cote. Devant le seuil de la porte, le blond reprit la parole:

" Kyoya !

- Hum ?

- Bon anniversaire."

* * *

* J'ai changé la phrase par rapport au texte originale car je trouvais bizarre la facon de parler du Dino. La phrase originale était: "Juste maintenant ? Je crains de ne pas comprendre"

** J'ai egalement pris la liberté de rajouter quelques expressions du genre "repondit-il tendrement" etc car je trouvais que les dialogues en manquaient cruellement.

C'est la fin, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et si vous avez des compliments ou des critiques a faire, laissez une review ^^


End file.
